


Some Titles Evoke Vulgar Erotica

by HappySkeletonFriend



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Brothers Romance Others, Crack Fic, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:10:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5247806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappySkeletonFriend/pseuds/HappySkeletonFriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>STEVE, the evil twin bro of BRO (Brothers Romance Others). It's a crack fic. All the chapters are based on the sexy chapter names from BRO. Enjoy at your own risk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Titles Evoke Vulgar Erotica

/Darn Dog/

Sans opened the door. Went in their house. It was the only place he felt safe other than Grillby's because Snowdin was a tough crowd.. So many people roamed the streets, slut-shaming puns for being inappropriately displayed words.

There was a closet opening noise, and then a door opening noise. Papyrus was there in the doorframe of his room (not Sans' room), and in his eyes was a hot desire for skeleton sex.

But Papyrus was too innocent to know that and what it was doing to Sans.

"hey bro, wanna hear an incidental story?"

"OH MY GOD, SANS! ARE THE SLUTTY PUNS ROTTING YOUR HEAD?" Right, Papyrus was a slut-shamer, too, "IT'S STILL MORNING!.. BUT I GUESS IN SANS TERMS, IT WOULD BE MORE LIKE 'BONE'ING!" Papyrus felt so ashamed as he realized mocking Sans with a combination of "bone" and "morning" would count as a pun from himself (but it was a sucky pun, so it didn't even count). His pained face suggested an inner turmoil.

The unmindful innuendo only fuelled Sans to press, "this isn't a bedtime story."

"OOH, DO TELL, THEN!"

So Sans pulled out a book with a sweaty teen on it.

/-/

"will you 'bee' prepared for the birds and the bees now?"

"THAT WAS SLUTTY!"

"you're slutty." And Papyrus couldn't deny it. His battle body was like lingerie. Despite how cold he should have been in the revealing two-piece, a warmth started to radiate from him.

"SANS, I THINK THAT INCIDENTAL LESSON-" he grabbed his brother's nether regions and wiggled his brows, "WAS CONVENIENTLY, AND COINCIDENTALLY, TIMED PERFECTLY!"

Sans grabbed his brother's nether regions, "yeah."

Sans was being a darn dog, and he knew it.

And loved it.

/Special Spaghetti/

After that morning, they both felt bone dry from how many times they reached their end, only to have it become a beginning to another end.

"SHOULD WE STOP? I'M FEELING THIRSTY.."

Wink, "you're feeling 'thirsty'?" Papyrus didn't get it. One day, Sans was going to have to break his innocence completely so he'd understand when a dirty joke was being said..

"WOULD YOU LIKE SOME SPAGHETTI?" Wink. "IT'S SPECIAL."

A wink from Papyrus. That was rare. And intriguing.. And kind of hot.

"sure, but mind if i also have a slice of your _pie_?" Wink. A very suggestive wink.

"WHAT PIE? SANS, I'M NOT KEEPING PIE FROM YOU!"

"if you say so.."

/-/

Somehow, the other was lead to believe the food was delicious. _'whatever makes him happy,'_ Sans thought as he felt some unpleasant side effect that must have been from the special spaghetti.

".. ARE YOU FEELING IT?"

".. no?"

"...

"ARE YOU FEELING IT NOW, MR.BONES?

"ARE YOU FEELING IT NOW, MR.BONES?

"ARE YOU FEELING IT NOW, MR.BONES?"

"no.

"wait, actually i am.

"what was in that spaghetti?"

With a huge smile, Papyrus cheered, "VIAGRA!" as if it was a good thing.

Well, it wasn't a bad thing, but someone was going to have a bad time walking afterwords.

".. Hey, Papyrus. Wanna have a _bad_  time?"

He sweated nervously at the sudden intensity coupled with the growing bulge in Sans pants, "UHH... NO?" But then Papyrus, who also are the spaghetti, was starting to feel it. "HOW A-ABOUT WE HAVE A FUN TIME!"

He shrugged, "if you want to call it that. N o w  b e n d  o v e r."

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my, I don't know if I want to continue this or not X D  
> The next chapter title of BRO is "Perspiring Papyrus"..  
> Well, it's been a fun little "side-project" anyways. Peace, bro.


End file.
